Alex Hayward
Alex Hayward is a Mortal Kithain hunter. Overview Alex was born Goth. For his entire early life, he was incredibly moody, often given to dark brooding. He would say the most morbid things just to see what sort of reaction he could evoke. This all came naturally to him; he saw the world as a dark, decaying place with little hope or need for survival. With this point of view came a certain resignation. It as only natural that he found others like himself, others who saw the canker in the heart of the rose. They formed a band to share their pain and gloom with the world, christening it "Exquisite Agony." They sang about the dark side of the human spirit; death, despair, fear, loss, hopelessness, and more were grist for their cathartic mill. They achieved a moderate level of success. They toured the country, attracted groupies, and were even eyed by a few independent labels. This life continued for some time. Each gig got a little worse as the money ran a little lower, the pay always barely enough to make up for expenses. Alex turned to one of the groupies for companionship and found her a remarkably sympathetic listener. She helped him crystallize some ideas, write some new songs, and bring the band back on track. Soon after, the got signed. It wasn't a major label, but it was better than what they had. Now they at least saw a profit from their efforts, as well as moderate fame. Fame wasn't important to Alex, however. His vision was important. Melinda, the groupie, helped him realize his vision, helped him bring it to the audience in bloody, decayed chunks. Exquisite Agony eventually achieved a higher level of stardom as they toured more extensively and sold more albums. Their music reached an all-time high, which made what happened next all the more tragic. On the night of All Hallows in 1994, tragedy struck. After the show was over, the members of the band retired to their dressing rooms to relax a few minutes before the normal after-show parties began. Melinda and several other groupies, all of whom had followed them from the start, awaited the band's arrival. Alex doesn't remember much of what happened next that night. What he does know is that the remainder of his band committed suicide, and Melinda's groupies were responsible. They drained his bandmates' souls or some such thing, and they lost their will to live. He also remembers Melinda's face. Not the face she showed to the world, but her real face. It haunts his nightmares now. But, these days, his life has meaning. The opening band had also been attacked, and all but one survived. They compared notes and decided that Melinda and her friends were some kind of psychic vampires. They swore to track Melinda down and find out what she was... then kill her. Alex's attitude changed after he was so thoroughly Ravaged by Melinda. He saw that his life was futile, and despite the fame and money, was going nowhere fast. He chose to change that and try to do something that would make a serious difference. He decided to hunt down monsters like Melinda, and kill them. He and his new companions eventually found Melinda after a two-week chase. They caught her, interrogated her for information about her nature, and finally killed her with a cold iron knife. Alex wasn't entirely unprepared for the existence of supernatural creatures. His grandmother (a true strega) taught him how to curse for self-defense when he was much younger. He's carried that knowledge with him into this hunt and sometimes uses it to surprising effect. Alex and his band of Dauntain cutthroats are now looking for more Ravagers to kill. Their main strength lies in their knowledge; they know about Banality and iron. What else do they need? Image Alex is tall, pale, and has long, straight dark hair. He likes to wear androgynous clothing with many dark colors, along with lace or leather. He sometimes wears makeup, such as deep burgundy lipstick and powder for an even more pale look. Equipment Sharp iron implements, .45 automatic, 10-gauge pump-action shotgun, hearse. Personal Alex only has one facet to his existence any more, and that's destroying the monsters who devoured his friends. He's given up on much of his old Goth outlook; after all, dwelling on morbid fates just isn't cool anymore. He speaks quietly, twitches his fingertips every now and again, and never forgets. Never. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 95-96. Category:Dauntain (CTD) Category:Mortal (WOD)